Gemini
by Ejey Series
Summary: Kita saudara kembar, Rin. Apa yang harus kulakukan kalau begitu?/LenXRin/Poemfic


**Fandom: Vocaloid**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid © Yamaha**

**Catatan: **_poemfic_, pendek. Fanfic galau nan _desperate_. Tema pasaran.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>—Gemini—<strong>

© ejeyseries

* * *

><p><em>Kita saudara, Rin. Kita kembar.<em>

_Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

_._

_._

Kita bersaudara, Rin. Kita kembar.

Warna rambut kita sama, kuning.

Warna mata kita sama, biru.

Hobi kita juga sama, menyanyi.

Ada banyak hal serupa dalam diri kita, karena kita kembar.

Tapi biarpun kita kembar, tetap saja ada perbedaan di antara kita.

Aku lelaki dan kau perempuan.

Itu adalah satu perbedaan yang paling mendasar di antara kita, perbedaan yang paling fatal.

Persamaan dan perbedaan itu adalah elemen tak terpisahkan dari eksistensi kita.

Persamaan dan perbedaan yang telah ada semenjak kita berada dalam rahim ibu kita tercinta.

Persamaan dan perbedaan yang mutlak adanya, realita yang tak bisa membuatku berpaling.

Terkadang aku bertanya, pada bulan dan bintang yang indah di langit malam.

Mempertanyakan takdir yang tak sepantasnya dipertanyakan.

Kenapa kita bersaudara, Rin?

Kenapa kita kembar?

Kalaupun kembar, kenapa kita tak dilahirkan dengan jenis kelamin yang sama?

Kenapa kita tak sama-sama terlahir sebagai lelaki saja?

Atau kenapa kita tak sama-sama terlahir sebagai perempuan saja?

Dengan begitu, mungkin aku tak perlu menanggung rasa cinta ini di punggungku.

Rasa cinta yang terlarang, rasa cinta lelaki pada perempuan.

Bukan rasa cinta antar saudara seperti yang sewajarnya.

Aku mencintaimu, Rin.

Aku mencintaimu seperti seorang lelaki mencintai seorang perempuan.

Aku ingin memilikimu sebagai seorang lelaki, bukan memilikimu sebagai saudara.

Setiap kali aku menatap mata birumu yang jernih itu,

setiap kali aku mendengar suaramu yang melengking dengan merdu itu,

setiap kali aku menggandeng tanganmu,

setiap kali aku berjalan beriringan denganmu,

aku bisa mendengar detak jantungku menggedor-gedor rongga dadaku.

Detak yang menggelitik rasa cinta yang tertanam dalam diriku.

Juga detak yang meneriakkan realita di telingaku, realita bahwa aku tak tak boleh mencintainya, tak boleh memilikinya.

Aku tahu, tapi aku ingin lari dari realita pahit ini.

Aku ingin lari sekencang-kencangnya, hingga kaki ini tak lagi mampu 'tuk melangkah.

Ingin kutumpahkan seluruh air mata yang mati-matian kutahan selama ini.

Aku ingin menangis, menangis hingga air mataku yang tak bersisa lagi.

Aku ingin menjerit sekeras-kerasnya hingga tenggorokanku mengering.

Tak peduli bila suaraku harus menghilang sebagai gantinya.

Aku ingin lari!

Aku ingin menangis!

Aku ingin menjerit!

Aku ingin berkata bahwa aku mencintaimu!

Beri tahu aku, beri tahu bagaimana caranya membunuh rasa cinta yang telah mendarah daging, yang telah mengakar kuat di hatiku ini.

Beri tahu aku, bagaimana caranya mengeyahkan rasa rindu yang pahit ini, yang selalu timbul ketika aku melihat sosoku yang sedang tersenyum manis.

Tak adakah? Tak adakah yang tahu?

Aku takut, Rin. Sangat takut.

Bagaimana kalau rasa cinta ini tak bisa lenyap juga?

Bagaimana kalau rasa cinta ini terus membayangiku seumur hidup?

Bagaimana kalau aku takkan pernah bisa memandangmu sebagai 'kakak'?

* * *

><p>"<em>Hei, Rin, aku laki-laki. Dan kau perempuan. Kalau aku jatuh cinta padamu, apa yang harus kulakukan?"<em>

_Rin tersenyum. "Itu tidak mungkin, Len. Kau tak mungkin jatuh cinta padaku. Kita saudara kembar, bukan?"_

"_Tak ada yang tak mungkin. Anak yang mencintai ibunya saja banyak, jadi mungkin saja kan, seseorang mencintai saudara kembarnya sendiri?"_

"_Kalau begitu, kau tak boleh mencintaiku. Cinta antar saudara itu terlarang, kan." jawab Rin seraya menggoreskan penanya di atas selembar kertas _loose leaf_.  
><em>

"_Begitu..." Aku bergumam dengan kepala yang sedikit ditundukkan. Jawaban yang sudah kuduga.  
><em>

_Setelah tenggelam dalam hening selama beberapa saat, tiba-tiba saja Rin berkata,_ "_Kuharap kau tidak benar-benar mencintaiku, Len. Sebab—"_

"_Sebab apa?" Aku mengernyitkan dahi._

"_Ah, bukan apa-apa. Lupakan saja."_

* * *

><p>Hei, Rin—apa yang harus kulakukan?<p>

Apa yang harus kulakukan dengan rasa cinta yang terus meluap ini?

Membunuhnya, aku tak bisa. Melupakannya, aku tak rela.

Maaf, Rin. Maaf. Karena aku sudah menitipkan rasa yang tak pantas padamu seenaknya.

Maaf Rin, karena aku tak tahu lagi apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membendung rasa ini.

Maaf, karena aku sudah mencintaimu.

* * *

><p>"<em>Kuharap kau tidak benar-benar mencintaiku, Len. Sebab—"<em>

"_Sebab apa?" Len mengernyitkan dahi._

"_Ah, bukan apa-apa. Lupakan saja." Rin mengibaskan tangannya lalu kembali berkutat dengan lembar-lembar not di mejanya._

_Len menatapnya sekilas dengan sorot bingung, mengangkat bahu, kemudian kembali dengan _i-pod_ kesayangannya. Pemuda berambut kuning itu tak sadar kalau sang kakak sedang menatapnya lewat ekor matanya._

_Rin mendesah pelan. Ucapannya beberapa menit yang lalu terulang kembali dalam benaknya._

"_Kuharap kau tidak benar-benar mencintaiku, Len. Sebab—"_

—_aku mencintaimu, Len._

_Jangan buat aku menaruh harapan padamu._

_Jangan buat aku semakin tenggelam dalam keputusasaan ini._

_Kita—saudara, Len. Saudara kembar. Kita tak boleh saling mencintai._

* * *

><p><strong>GeminiAcabat**

* * *

><p><strong>Catatan:<strong> Sebenernya fic ini yang pertama kali saya buat untuk fandom Vocaloid. Fic kilat yang saya tulis selama jam pelajaran Bahasa Inggris (males perhatiin gurunya, sih :P). Dan nggak tahu kenapa hasilnya galau nggak jelas begini. Orz. Mana pasaran banget lagi. Karena sayang ficnya bakal berjamur kalo disimpen di laptop doang, akhirnya saya publish.

Eniho... review?

* * *

><p><strong>ejeyseries. created05052011 | published26082011<strong>


End file.
